Love Hurts
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: A wandering Mobian stumbles into Knothole, looking for her long lost love of many years back, who happend to be a certain blue Hedgehog.


_Love Hurts_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, Archie Comics and Sega do._**

It was a nice evening in the village of Knothole, everyone was active and having fun now that they had it after they took down Robotnik's systems for a few weeks, it was time to enjoy life for a change.

" Hey Sal ? "

" Yeah ? "

" Wanna join me at my hut and scarf some chili-dogs ? "

" Uh, no thanks. I'm not in the mood for chili-dogs right now. "

" Okay, see ya. "

With that, Sonic left for his hut in a mad dash to eat. Sally still laid there thinking of what to do in the mean time and also what to do while all this free time was available. But her thoughts were cut short when she thought she heard someone in the distance in the woods. She got up and headed towards the source of where the voice was coming from.

" Hello ? " she called out. " Anyone there ? "

" Where are you ? " the voice called back.

" Try to follow my voice. "

Sally didn't even know who or what she was talking to, it could be another Mobian, or on the other hand, it could be another one of Robotnik's cronies.

" Oh, I see you now. "

The stranger came out of the woods, fortunately for Sally, she was a Mobian.

" Hi. "

" Hello. What do you want ? " Sally asked politely.

" I was wondering if my main squeeze was here, I've been looking for him for quite some time. "

" Uh, I'm not sure I can help you. My name's Sally Acorn. "

" Cassandra McKyles. "

" Hi there Cassandra, why don't I take you back to Knothole with me and I'll introduce you to everyone in the village. "

" That would be great. "

Sally and Cassandra both walked side by side to Knothole where Sally introduced everyone to her. Cassandra looked everywhere, but none of the residents looked like the one she was searching for.

" So Cassandra, What was your problem again ? " Sally asked.

" I'm looking for my long lost love. "

" And who might that be ? "

Just then, Sonic came out of his hut.

" Hey Sal, I brought you... "

Everyone turned around.

" Uh, Cassandra, this is... "

" Maurice! "

Sonic dropped the chili-dog.

" C- Cassandra McKyles ! "

" My love! " she said racing over to him and giving him a passionate kiss.

" What are you doing here ? "

" I was looking for you for quite some time now. "

" You were ? "

" Yeah, and now we can be together like we always were. "

" Uh Sonic, aren't you forgetting something ? "

" Forgetting what Princess ? "

" What... did you call me ! "

" Princess, that's what you are aren't you ? "

" Well, yes, but you always called me... "

" Sorry Sally, I've got some business to attend to with Cassandra. See ya. "

Sonic went into his hut with Cassandra following very close behind.

" Now what was that all about ! " Sally asked to everyone.

Unfortunately, noone had a clue.

In Sonic's hut, the two were discussing how Cassandra came to Knothole.

" So how did you find this place anyway ? "

" I was running from Robotnik's patrols of Swatbots and I heard of Knothole and decided to try to find it. "

" What made you start your search ? "

" I missed the times that we were together Maurice. I was looking for you for a few years now, and now I finally found you here. "

" Yeah, I've lived here most of my life with my friends. And the Princess and I are... uh, never mind. "

" Yes, I was wondering about that, after I kissed you, she looked very upset. "

" Well it's just that I'm the only good looking single guy left in the village. "

" Hmm... Maurice, "

" Sonic, please. "

" Sonic, remember what we discussed all those years ago ? "

" Sorry, it was too long for my long term memory to remember. "

" We discussed our relationship in the future. "

" Oh yeah. "

Cassandra sat next to Sonic on his bed.

" You remember everything we talked about right ? "

" I remember those good ol' days. "

" Sonic ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Can I hold you in my arms ? "

" Sure, why not ? "

Cassandra grabbed Sonic as if it were for dear life and craddled him in her arms. Sonic didn't mind a bit.

" I missed you. "

" I missed you too. "

Just then, Sally walked in.

" Hi Princess. "

" Excuse me ! "

" What ? "

" Can you please remove Sonic's face from your breast ! "

" What's wrong Sally ? I don't mind this. " Sonic answered.

" Sonic ! "

" Could we just be left alone please ? " Cassandra asked.

" Yeah Sally, would you ? We were in the middle of a conversation. "

" Some conversation! "

Sonic got up and came towards Sally and turned her around and started pushing.

" What are you doing ! " Sally demanded.

" Out out out out out out out! PLEASE! Leave us be! " He said slamming the door shut in Sally's face.

" OF ALL THE NERVE! " Sally screamed as she stormed away from the hut and headed to her own.

Inside, Sally plopped on her bed and looked at her picture of her and Sonic together, she looked at the back of it and inscribed was

TO SALLY, WITH ALL MY LOVE. SONIC.

She turned the picture upright and held it close to her. She figured that this ' incident ' wouldn't last long. Sally then got curious of who Cassandra really was, she took Nicole from her boot and opened her.

" Nicole. Give me all the data you have on a Mobian named Cassandra McKyles. "

" Accessing. "

Nicole brought up much on Cassandra, which none of it Sally liked.

Name: Cassandra McKyles

DOB: 7-22-3213

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde

Height: 4' 7"

Weight: 132

Species: Hedgehog

Parents/Guardian: Unknown

Current Spouse/ Boyfriend : Maurice T. Hedgehog

" Nicole, do you know anything about Sonic and Cassandra's relationship ? "

" My memory banks indicate that they were very close and intimate with each other. Were at one time thinking of marriage. "

Sally dropped Nicole and gasped. He eyes were wide with fright. Cassandra came to find Sonic so he could talk him back into their relationship and move on. Sally looked at the picture of her and Sonic again.

" He wouldn't betray me. I know it in my heart that he loves me. "

Then Sally looked at the information in front of her.

" Would he ? "

The next morning Sally woke up and went out to eat breakfast. At the table, everyone was eating as she sat down and joined them. But then she noticed something was wrong.

" Where's Sonic ? "

" He never came out of his hut this morning. "

" What ? "

" Actually, to tell you the truth, he never came out since yesterday. "

Sally got up and headed towards Sonic's hut. She reached for the knob when she noticed something on it. A 'Do not disturb' sign. Sally was curious while at the same time frightened at what the sign could possibly mean. She turned the knob slowly and quietly opened the door. She looked around and saw two figures in the bed very close to each other. She got closer and saw that Cassandra had her arms wrapped around Sonic and they were both smiling. Sally cupped her hand over her mouth to prevent a cry, tears began to streak down her face. She walked out of the hut and slammed the door, waking the two of them up.

" What was that ? " Cassandra asked still half asleep.

" Don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Be right back. Don't move. " He said getting up.

" I won't. " she gently replied.

Sonic left the hut and turned to see everyone looking at him.

" Do any of you know what caused the door to slam ? "

All of them looked at the now crying Princess walking to her hut. Sonic raced over to Sally.

" You did that ? "

" Yes. "

" Why did ya do somethin' like that Princess ? "

" STOP CALLING ME THAT! " she screamed at him.

" What's wrong Sally ? "

" Leave me alone! " she cried through her tears.

Sonic still couldn't understand what was bugging her, so he got in her way.

" Get out of my way hedgehog! "

" Say wha' ? "

" I said GET OUT OF THE WAY! "

Sonic didn't budge.

" Not until you tell me what's bugging you. "

" You are! "

" I don't understand ? "

" Oh come on! I saw the two of you in your bed! You... "

She couldn't finish because her throat hurt when she spoke through the pain.

" I what Sally ? "

" You... and her... "

" Her and I what ? "

" You figure it out you ASSHOLE! " she ran past him and went into her hut.

Sonic soon heard all the commotion from the crowd. He turned and walked into the hut.

" What do you want ! "

Sonic didn't answer, he came to her, picked her up, and gave her a kiss that he had never given her before.

" Any objections now ? "

" But you... "

" Spit it out Sally! "

" You betrayed me! You cheated on me with Cassandra! "

" WHAT ! "

" I saw you two in your bed holding each other like we used to! "

" Anything else ? "

" You two were smiling like something happened last night! "

Sally pushed him away and turned away from him.

" Get out! "

" Not until this gets straitened out. "

" It's crystal clear Sonic! GET OUT! "

Sonic walked out of the hut only to feel the harsh wind of the door getting slammed shut behind him. Sonic went back to his own hut and found Cassandra sleeping peacefully. He looked at his dresser and saw a picture of Sally and turned to see the writing on the back.

TO SONIC. MY TRUE LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS. SALLY.

He put the picture flat on it's front and thought nothing more of it. He sat on the bed and gave Cassandra a kiss and she immediately woke up.

" Morning darling. What was all the ruckus about ? "

" Just Sally. Something's eating at her and I don't know what it was. "

" Oh well, it's her loss and my gain. "

" Huh ? "

" Hmm hm... What do you want to do today ? "

" How about a tour of the village ? "

" I'd like that. "

The two walked out of the hut and started the tour around the village that lasted a few hours, it stopped at the ring pool.

" This is where you get those rings you've told me about ? "

" Yeah, they increase my speed a little. "

" How nice. "

Sonic started to look around.

" What are you doing ? "

" Checking for spies. "

" Why ? "

" So I can do this. "

Sonic kissed her as she returned it with strong passion. They fell to the ground, continuing to embrace, but something was striking a nerve at Sonic that he couldn't ignore.

" What am I doing ! "

He pushed Cassandra away and forced himself up.

" What's wrong Sonic ? "

" I... gotta go. I have to talk to someone. "

" Who ? "

Sonic didn't answer, instead, he got up and left.

Sally was walking out of her hut when she saw Sonic coming towards her.

" Sally ? "

" It's over Sonic, it's done with. Leave me alone. "

" I need to talk to you. I've realized my mistake. "

" Well you realized it too late. "

Sonic opened the door and pushed Sally in and closed the door.

" Just listen to me for a few minutes. "

Sally sat down.

" A few minutes. " she declared.

" I now know what I've done. I've hurt you in a big way. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did. "

" AH HA! So you do admit to sleeping with her! "

" Can I continue ? "

" I've heard all I wanted to hear out of you. "

Sally got up and left.

" Oh man! " he moaned.

He got out and followed her.

" Don't come any closer to me or I swear I'll hurt you. "

" Sally please I... "

Sally spun around and grabbed Sonic outstretched arm and twisted it hard making him yell in pain.

" What are you doing ! " Cassandra yelled.

" Making him pay for what he did to me. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" What do you think ! All this started when you came to Knothole! "

" Well I was on a mission and I completed it. "

" You sure did alright! "

" What's that supposed to mean you royal pain in the ass ! "

" What did you say ! "

" You heard me! "

Sally let go of Sonic and sprung for Cassandra. She landed on her and flung her to the ground. Cassandra clawed at her face to get her to let up but Sally had her hands around her neck. In seconds, an all out fight emerged between the two. All the citizens could see was the flurry of the two girls fist being flung at each other.

" Ant. "

" Yes ? "

" You grab Cassandra and I'll get Sally. We have to break this up! "

" Are you nutz ! We'll be ground beef if we get in the way! "

" That's a chance we'll have to take. "

Sonic approached the two girls and was immediately greeted with a fist from Sally straight into the face knocking the defenseless hedgehog out. Antoine grabbed Sonic and drug him away from the fight. The two combatants continued to duke it out until Cassandra was thrown into a tree.

" Are you finished yet ! " Cassandra yelled.

" I'm just getting warmed up! "

Sally jumped into the air and drop kicked Cassandra in the face, knocking her to the side. Cassandra foot swept Sally and got up. Sally kicked her in the stomach and then got up as well.

" STOP THE FIGHT! "

" GET OUT OF HERE SONIC! THIS IS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US! "

" No it's not Sally! It's between us. "

" SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT SHE PUT ME THROUGH! "

" What did she do ! "

" She stole you from me! "

" Fine! Beat your brains out! See if I care! " he blurted out.

" Fine! "

Sally spin kicked Cassandra, dropping her to the ground. Then she dropped her knee on Cassandra's neck, chocking her. Cassandra lifted her leg and nailed Sally in the face, making her fall sideways. Cassandra leapt at Sally, but she was ready with a well timed kick to the bread basket, knocking the wind out of her and to the ground. Cassandra got up slowly, but unsteadily. Sally kicked her in the face while she was down and made her tumble near a tree. Sally kicked at her , but Cassandra moved out of the way and counted with a kick to Sally's spine, knocking her to the ground. Sally moaned in pain as she too, got up slowly. Cassandra charged her, but Sally countered with and uppercut, knocking her flat on her back. Sally lowered her knee to Cassandra's chest and raised her fist in a death blow position, ready to strike at any moment.

" GIVE UP! "

" Never... Sonic's mine now! "

" He was never yours... He belongs to me! "

Sally released her blow, but was cut short by Sonic grabbing her arm.

" Sally, this isn't the way to get revenge. "

" Yes it is! Now get back while I knock her block off! "

" No. Get up and release her Sally. "

She looked at him with a puzzled face. He looked cool and calm as if nothing happened. She looked back at the battered Cassandra and released her.

" Sonic, don't leave me again. "

" I won't Sally, that's a promise, I'm sorry for what happened. I prayed for a long time that nothing would come between us, but it almost did. And you almost became a killer from it. "

" I... almost did. " she said surprised as she looked back at Cassandra.

Sally extended her hand to Cassandra, but she slapped it away.

" I don't need your help. I can get up by myself Princess. "

" I apologize for the uh... "

" And I too apologize for what I put you through. "

Sally turned around and was jumped from behind by Cassandra and was thrown to the ground. The two rolled through the grass until Sally pinned her down.

" I knew I should have finished you off! " she screamed as she raised her fist.

" Sally no! "

" What ! "

" You can't do it! "

" I can and I will! "

She smacked Cassandra, knocking her out. Sally got up and went to her hut, leaving everyone there to do nothing about it. But Sonic knew he had to do something.

" What did you do ! "

" Just releasing some anger. " she replied coolly as she wiped some blood from her eyebrow.

" ' Just releasing anger ' ! You nearly killed her! "

" Well that's what happens when someone tries to steal something I care about more then anything on Mobius. "

" Sally, I know you care about me, but this isn't the best way of keeping me to be faithful to you. "

" But it's the most effective. " she countered.

" Man, I hope she'll be okay ? "

" Don't worry, I didn't put all the power I could have into that last blow. If I did, I surely would have killed her. "

" It was a cool fight I have to admit. Haven't seen that kind of action around here before."

" It's very rare because no one crosses me... ever! "

" I suppose she kinda deserved it. "

" Speaking of which... "

Sally came over to him and smacked him across the face hard.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR ! "

" For crossing me Sonic. DON'T do that again! "

" I won't if that's the punishment! "

" Good. "

Sonic walked over to her.

" Here, sit down and let me fix you up. "

She happily obliged.

" What are you anyway ? Some supreme being that knows all the fighting techniques ? "

" You like the way I fight ? "

" It's just I've never seen you execute moves like that before. You're getting better. "

" Thank you Sonic. "

" No problem Sal. "

" Finally. "

" What ? "

" You called me Sal again. "

" So ? "

" Well, you never did when Cassandra was around. "

" That's because I had my mind on something else. "

Sally looked displeased.

" Don't take it the wrong way darling. I was actually thinking of what to eat mostly. "

" And what about that night ? "

" I was thinking that it was you in my arms. "

Sally grasped his hand and ran it across her cheek.

" Did this come to mind ? "

" Yeah. "

" Anything else that you remembered ? "

" Want me to show you ? "

" I'd be very delighted. "

**_The End_**

**_Reviews are welcomed._**


End file.
